Subsequent to a mastectomy and prior to any permanent corrective surgery, such as an implant, mastectomy patients have a psychological need for at least a temporary replacement of the breast or breasts. Artificial breasts have been provided and used in the past and various garments of wearing apparel have been provided to accommodate the wearing of these items. Such garments are generally provided with pockets to receive the artificial breast or breasts so that the wearer, when wearing the garment will appear to the casual observer to be unaffected by the surgical process. Such garments are important to the mental wellbeing of the patient after undergoing such a traumatic operation.
Other difficulties encountered following such surgery involves the tubes which have been inserted into the chest area of the patient for drainage or other purposes. Drainage bulbs for receiving fluids are attached to these tubes. In order to do so with the existing garments, it necessary to pass the tubes through the neck opening, the arm openings or the bottom edge of the garment thereby substantially reducing the beneficial aesthetic benefits initially obtained from wearing the garment.